Ninja's of the Night
by Ninjas of the Night
Summary: On a very important mission, the Ninja's of Ninja's of the night find themselves in a slight predicament... Don't flame. This is our first fanfiction. Warning: Random. Some OOC. Crack. [CHAPTER 6 UP!]
1. Intro Ninja's meet

**Yeah. Don't flame us. We're new at this. If you don't like it, we don't care. Though constructive critisism is always welcomed... sort of. Yeah. R&R**

**We're going with Naruto II. You know... 3 years later... Just so you know...**

**Chapter 2 up soon! ...**

**

* * *

**

**Ninja's of the Night**

There was once a very prestigious clan named Ninja's of the Night. It was ranked #1 out of all other clans in this world, and even the rivals asked the highly trained members for advice. If you are wondering why you haven't heard of this clan before, I'd give up any hopes of ever becoming a ninja, because the answer is easy. To be a ninja, you have to be stealthy. And it just so happens that the ninja's of Ninja's of the Night are so stealthy that no one has ever seen nor heard of them.

Just recently, something amazing happened to the clan. Actually, only some would consider it amazing. Others would consider it annoying, or maybe even downright troublesome. Well, a select few from the large clan were chosen to go on an important mission. That mission was to retrieve a sacred object that a young non-ninja child had dropped down the cliff at Bronte Creek Provincial Park.

Anyways, Melissa, the Honorable literate one of the clan (and the one writing this story, by the way) was standing at the top of the cliff, holding on to the chain of ninja's that were hanging and slowly declining to be able to grab the sacred object. She was doing pretty well, she had firm grip and the ninja's that were hanging trusted her a lot, well they had to, as their lives were in her hands… literally.

"This isn't a good idea," Alice, the mentor ninja, had warned from next to Melissa, no one listened to her though.

And then, all too suddenly, something terrible happened. Melissa felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she jumped so high that she dropped the ninja's that she was holding on to. She gasped, and out of instinct searched around for help. And to her great surprise, there was a group of people standing around her. She knew these people very well. She saw them on her TV screen every Friday night at 8pm and on her computer screen almost every day. They were the ninja's of Suna and Konoha. They were the ninja's of the very popular anime, Naruto. Yes, she had seen them often before, but to have them standing right in front of her, in Bronte Creek, in this world even, surprised her a lot. She gawped at them for a second, but then her ninja instincts kicked in, and she remembered that her ninja clan leader and some very high rank ninja's were falling down a high cliff.

"Save them!" she gasped, pointing down the cliff at the falling ninjas. (Yes, they were still falling)

"But it's too troublesome" Shikamaru whined.

"JUST FREAKING SAVE THEM" She jabbed him so hard in the back that it sent him falling after them. Being the genius that he is, he considered grabbing a log on his way down, and sent his shadow after a random ninja that happened to be Alyssia.

Shino sent his bugs after Meghan. They surrounded her and then made a platform underneath her that she landed on. Rock Lee decided that he would be the one to save the ninja clan leader, Emi. He jumped, and landed about halfway down, and skid the rest of the way. When he got to the bottom, he held his hands out, and caught Emi easily.

"I caught the one that looks like the leader!" He yelled triumphantly. "I caught the leader!" His comments were directed towards Neji, who was the one who tapped Melissa on the shoulder. He didn't really look like he cared at all. Lee huffed, and ran up the cliff. It didn't look like he was being careful, but he was, he wouldn't not be careful when holding someone as important as Emi.

Emi still hadn't registered the fact that she was alive… and the fact that her fangirl obsession had just saved her. The first thought that came into her head once she had regained her regular thinking patterns was to de-rank Melissa 7,000,000 times for that very non-ninja like act. But then again, Alice had warned them before hand not to even do it in the first place... But Emi never backs down on a ninja mission, no way.

Eventually… well, pretty soon, actually, Emi found herself being placed on the floor at the TOP of the cliff.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE… I'M NOT GAI-SENSEI." Neji frowned. His comrade was getting dumber and dumber by the second.

"NEJI"

"SHUT UP LEE… AND COME HERE"

Meanwhile, the Ninja's of the Night clan members were having a small meeting, trying to figure out how to deal with Melissa… and the fact that they PROBABLY have to get the Naruto ninja's back to their own world. Everyone was pretty attentive, except Meghan, who was picking bug after bug off of her shirt and throwing them at Melissa, in her eyes that was pretty fair punishment for nearly killing half the clan.

"Um. Excuse me" Their very important meeting was very rudely interrupted by the slightly confused so-called genius Shikamaru.

"Dear boy, haven't you heard of manners?" Alice asked, in her lecture voice.

"Um. Wasn't I… Didn't I… Huh?"

"Don't interrupt us when we are having an important discussion."

"Uhh… Okay…"

"PEACOCK" Came a very random call.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BING THE PEACOCK." Yelled all of the Ninja's of the Night members in unison.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a peacock, I'm a BUNNY"

"OH MY GOD IT'S BING THE PEACOCK THAT THINKS HE'S A BUNNY" Melissa yelled, on her own, though she thought the rest of the clan yelled it with her.

"Pshhhhh… Idiot…" Alyssia muttered.

Emi pounced on the unfortunate bunny. "I've missed you so much, Bing" she snuggled up to him and was crying tears of joy.

The Naruto ninjas looked slightly confused.

"I'm here! I'm here! C'mon girls! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME" Sasuke was obviously starving for attention as always.

"I know I love you," Alice muttered under her breath, so no one would hear. But Alyssia heard, and started choking on her cracker… that she found in the forest.

"HELP HER" Melissa screamed at Shikamaru, pointing at Alyssia.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"DAM-cough-HELP-cough-ME" Alyssia choked out.

And so Shika started hitting her hard on the back, that being the only thing that came to his mind. Yes. The Naruto ninjas weren't trained in first aid.

"OI." Temari and her two brothers randomly appeared with her two brothers. "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN. STUPID WOMAN." She pushed Shikamaru out of the way, and started whacking Alyssia hard on the head with her fan.

Meanwhile, Bing had just broken free of Emi's grasp, and had run up into a tree to avoid her getting him again. "You know," he looked down at all of the ninja's. "We're lost"

"How do you know that we're lost?" Alice asked.

"Well okay. Lead us home now then."

"Shut up." Alice went back to swooning over Sasuke.

"Why don't we set up a camp?" Meghan announced, as if it were the best idea on the whole planet.

"Um. Because we have no equipment" Emi replied in her 'how obvious' tone of voice. "We weren't expecting MELISSA to drop us down the cliff now, were we? And uh… Thanks to you guys for saving us"

"Um. Technically, they were the reason we fell in the first place." Alyssia so nicely stated.

"YEAH. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NEJI! NOT MINE!" Melissa rounded on Neji and was pointing at him threateningly.

"It was fate that you guys fell anyways" Neji replied bluntly.

"I think we should split up to find campsites and such…" Emi did the nice thing by trying to tear the attention away from the poor jounin.

"I'm going with Neji. He has Byakugan, and that means I'll be safe." Melissa nodded wisely. She liked her idea… or so she thought.

"Awwwwwwwh. Fiiiiiine. I call Gaara and Lee then!" Emi huffed, but seemed happy with her choice.

"Awwwwwwh" Melissa now wished she had chosen Gaara as well as Neji.

"I… don't like bugs…" Meghan timidly stated, not really liking the fact that she had to sleep in a wood … that was crawling with bugs.

"I'll protect you" Shino said quietly.

"Yay!" Meghan started chasing after Shino, who had decided he was ready to leave. Kankuro saw Shino as the only person suitable for HIS team, and decided to follow too.

"Umm… Don't they want to know where we're meeting or anything?" Temari asked slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter. Shino's bugs can find us if they get lost (again)…" Emi replied with a shrug.

"I'll uh... go with Alice" Sasuke was very proud of his new fangirl.

"Crap. Does this mean I'm stuck with Shikamaru and Temari?" Alyssia whined.

Temari rubbed her hands together evilly. The thoughts that were going through her head were so evil, that if I were to write them down here, the fiction would be rated R.

* * *

Melissa: Sooooo... I hope you like the first chapter. I'm glad we brought Bing the Peacock in. 

Alyssia: IT'S A FREAKING BUNNY.

Emi: T-T Shut up. Bing is trying to sleep.

Melissa: OMG. Okay fine.

Meghan: AHHHHH I MISSED A BUG AHHH GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME. -runs around in circles bashing off walls-

Alice: -holds up bug spray- Hey Shiiiiinooooo

Shino: OO (though you can't see that)


	2. Operation Ninja Split

**Yeah. So being the smart person that I am, I forgot to add the author's notes. But that's okay, because I'm adding them now. **

**Thanks everyone for reading! And yeah, we are submitting chapter 3 ASAP. And chapter 4 will be coming not long after. School starts again in like, two weeks and we have a lot of work to do. High school sucks Dx But anyways, I'll try and update as much as possible. And we've been inspired to write another story after this one! Yay! Okay. Whatever. Now to the story. **

**-Melissa (The Honorable Literate One)**

**Ninja's of the Night- Chapter 2**

Everybody split off, happy (kind of) with their groups and such. We decided to meet back in the center of the forest. It was getting close to sundown and Emi had ordered the groups to be fast, as to not be caught alone in the dark. We had to search for a place to camp. It was completely obvious that we had no idea where we were.

--

Temari/Shika/Alyssia

Well, the beginning of their little expedition was pretty silent. Temari was still trying to figure out what her evil plan was. Shikamaru was just silent because he was well… scared. Eventually, they got to the end of the trail they had found. To their great surprise, there was a log bridge crossing the river that was about 10 feet below them. The only way they could prove that it was safe to cross was by throwing Shika on to it and making him go first.

And so he got across safely. Temari sighed in relief and proceeded to cross, but Alyssia pushed her out of the way because she wanted to go first.

"…" Temari refrained from speaking.

"Hehe." Alyssia waited until Shikamaru was enough out of earshot. "Oi, Temari, you know…"

"Know what?"

"You know you have that little thing for Shikamaru…"

"What—NO!" Temari replied defensively.

"Hehe." Alyssia smirked. "You so _do _have a crush on him."

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do! … Wait…"

"HAHA. You admitted it!" she yelled triumphantly.

"… What's your point?"

"I now have something to use against you!" Alyssia laughed, and then crossed the bridge with a huge smirk on her face. Temari just stood there, slightly confused as to what just happened.

--

Alice/Sasuke

Sasuke was walking in a straight line, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head facing down. Alice was wondering when he would notice the big oak tree about three feet away from him.

"Sasuke…" she started, but it was too late. There was a loud thud and Sasuke was lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Oh dear!" Alice gasped. "Are you okay?"

"…" As much as Sasuke would have liked to respond, he couldn't.

He tried to hold on, but he couldn't. He took one deep breath, and then slowly lost consciousness. Alice gasped again, and keeled over sideways out of pure shock and depression. For all those who suck at getting hints, she fainted.

--

Meghan/Shino/Kankuro

"…" Shino was beginning to regret his choice of protecting Meghan. "You talk too much" he stated.

"I know. My mum says it's a problem, but my dad says it's a gift. He says talking constantly--"

"… Shut up." Shino felt like banging his head on a tree. No one had ever brought him this close to going completely insane.

"After I tell you this… OH MY GOSH. A TIRE. MADE OF A REAL RUBBER. A COMPLETE TIRE!" Meghan squealed, pointing at the new inanimate object.

"… Go check it out then. Give us a moments peace…" Kankuro practically begged. Meghan was eager to obey that command. She approached the tire slowly, ready to take her ninja stance if anything were to say, jump out of the tire and attempt to hurt her or her two new friends.

"Ooooh, look!" she exclaimed. A little orange book was just sitting there, right in the middle of the tire. She picked it up and studied the covers. "This looks cute!" she giggled, and proceeded to flick through it, and see what it was actually about.

"Um. Excuse me. That's mine." Meghan felt the book being taken away from her.

"No! Wait! I was just about to figure out what a genital is!" She jumped up and down, attempting to grab the book that a certain Hatake Kakashi was holding in the air.

"… You don't know what a genital is?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I guess it's time for the talk."

"Oooh! The talk! Let's have tea… and maybe some food too? I'm hungry."

Kankuro and Shino were just standing there, twitching. 'She's not going to want food after the talk… I remember when I had to give Gaara the talk…' That thought made Kankuro twitch even more.

---

Melissa/Neji

It was this teams job to find food for the hungry ninja's. The only thing they could think of was corn. Or wheat. But wheat's just gross. So they decided to go with corn. Funnily enough, there was a cornfield right in the middle of the forest.

Meanwhile, Neji was holding the bag, while Melissa was throwing the corn into it. All too suddenly, she saw a corn stalk that had a shape that was somehow familiar to her. She picked it, and started experimenting with it. "Oh. My. Gosh." Somehow, she had shaped its leaves so it looked exactly the same shape as Shino's hair.

"…" Neji didn't feel the need to respond to that one.

"Oh my gosh, Neji, this one looks exactly like Kiba!" Melissa had a handful of stalks and was making a bunch of different hairstyles on them. "And this one looks like Tsunade! See the little pigtails?" She practically shoved the corn in Neji's face. "But if you do this, see, roll it up like that, it looks a lot like Tenten! Y'know, the one you like."

"… It does not look like Tenten," Neji smacked his forehead.

"Ah, so you don't deny that you like her!"

"… You need help."

"Like, what sort of help?"

"…" It was taking him a lot to hold himself back from hurting her. Melissa shrugged and continued shaping her corn.

"Ne-Neji-kun, LOOK!" She pointed at the corn. "It… has your hair." She started stroking it. "See, smooth, very un-gravity defiant. Smooth. Wonderful. Hehe."

"Um." The look of disgust on his face was priceless. "We uh… Should be getting back now." He stated, hoping this whole change of subject thing would work.

"Okay. Okay." Melissa nodded, though she really didn't want to leave the corn behind. "Should I keep the Neji Corn, or should you?" she questioned.

"I'LL TAKE IT" He snatched it from her hands, and threw far into the field.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

--

Emi/Lee/Gaara + Newcomers

Emi, being the ninja clan leader, was obviously better than all the other ninjas in her clan, was already finished with the task she had set for herself, which was finding a campsite for the ninjas to stay on. Because she was finished, there was nothing left to do, which made her extremely bored. So she sat there, poking Bing the bunny with a stick.

Lee was watching her intently, he seemed to be amazed by the whole process of poking a bunny. "Um, excuse me…" he automatically felt bad for being a disturbance. "Is this some kind of ninja training?"

"…" Emi thought about it for a second. "Yes, yes it is."

"It's amazing!" Lee exclaimed.

"Eh? Okay? Thanks?" Emi continued poking the poor bunny.

All too suddenly, there was a huge bang. Emi automatically jumped to see who was hurt. But no one was hurt. No way. It was HER. It was the one every ninja on this planet fears. It was DANIELLE.

"Oh my gosh, Emi! I was looking all over for you! I missed you so much! Did you miss me too? Y'know, because we're tight and stuff…" Danielle said in her wannabe preppy voice.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIGHT? MY ASS!" Came a random yell from somewhere in the forest. It was pretty obvious that said person was Melissa.

"Eh? Ah well. Oh my…" She started to go all fluttery. "Who's the handsome short guy with the red hair? Can I have his phone number?" She asked.

"…" Gaara winced. He was actually kind of … scared of this girl.

Emi saw the fear in his eyes, and automatically charged at Danielle. "I'm gonna…" she started.

"Awwww! Yes, you can hug me, Emi! You could have just asked though!"

Emi muttered something censored, jumped into the air, and then attempted to tackle Danielle to the floor. But it backfired badly. Danielle's… springiness had sent Emi flying through the air and back down the cliff.

"You… You… You… YOU KILLED EMI-SAMA. YOU KILLED THE LEADER!" Rock Lee then charged at Danielle and attempted top punch her in the stomach. He hit her, but there was one problem. His hand had gotten itself stuck. "GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, flailing his arm around, trying to throw her off. "You're heavy!" After a few seconds of flailing, Lee accidentally sent Danielle flying into the air and onto the top ledge of the cliff that was about another 30 feet up.

MEANWHILE… Emi had just reached the bottom of the cliff. She had miraculously landed on her feet. She brushed herself off, and looked around. She was very surprised to see a certain Hyuuga Hinata standing ten yards away.

"Oh my… Hello Hinata!" Emi exclaimed. Hinata squeaked and hid behind a tree.

"Hello," she replied shyly.

"Um," Emi had a question she was always wishing to ask this certain person. "Do you um… ever find it annoying that Naruto calls you 'HEEEEEEEEEEEEE-nata' instead of Hinata?" She asked.

"I uh… um… I never really noticed." Hinata blushed.

"You are so CUTE!" Emi giggled. "Oof—OH HI ROSIE!" A wiener dog had randomly dropped from right at the top of the cliff, into Emi's arms. "Where 'd you come from?" Emi asked. The dog didn't seem to respond. Emi shrugged and set her down. "Go on then, Rosie." The little wiener dog ran off down the river. No one knew this, but she could smell another nin-dog and was going to check it out.

--

The process of getting Hinata and Emi up the cliff was pretty boring. All they did was the smart thing by walking up the path. Gaara and Rock Lee were waiting for them at the top.

**Melissa: So there you have it! Chapter 2 we had fun with this one. Don't be afraid to review! I only bite Kristen. And Danielle… but I only did that once. –shifty eyes- AND BRYANNE! I DO LOVE NEJI MORE THAN YOU! **

**No one else is here right now ;-; So I'm talking to myself. **


	3. Let us go out and Ninja in the Night!

**Ninja's of the Night chapter 3:**

**Let us go out and Ninja in the night!**

**Once you read this, I'm pretty sure you'll understand why we are named 'Ninja's of the Night' … **

**Yeah, anyways. We're horrible at updating this thing, aren't we? But we do update, which must count for something. Yeah. Now read the story! **

It may be quite surprising, but the cliff was actually pretty high. Emi was amazed at the fact that she wasn't injured even a tiny bit. Obviously Hinata hadn't said or done anything (other than walk) because if she had, we would have mentioned it here.

"…" Gaara's dots had announced the fact that the two had reached the top of the cliff, and that was his way of saying hello.

Lee, however, was the complete opposite of Gaara, and went nuts. "OH MY GOSH! EMI-SAMA'S ALIVE! AND SHE BROUGHT AN ANGEL! … Oh wait its Hinata. HI HINATA-CHAN!"

'_The Hyuuga… interesting…' _Gaara thought. But don't tell anyone, because his thoughts are very private.

"Hello…? Hai. We should get back, it's almost dark." And there was Emi's enthusiastic (and sarcastic) greeting.

"GREAT IDEA, EMI-SAMA!"

"Lee, shut up, we're right here." Yes, Neji was there the whole time. Actually, he wasn't. He just got there. But no one needs to know that.

"N…Neji-nii-san…" Hinata… greeted, we think.

"Hinata-sama? When did you get here?" Neji replied/asked.

"She got here when I fell off the cliff! Got it? Okay good. Let's go now." It was pretty obvious that Emi wasn't in a very good mood.

"You fell off a cliff… again?" Neji asked with his eyebrow raised.

"…" Emi chose not to respond to that one and began to walk in the direction of their campsite. "By the way, we go this way."

--

By nightfall, the camp was set up, and everyone was happy. Except well… actually, no one was happy. Except Alyssia. She was pretty happy with her yay-for-blackmailing-temari scheme. And as a result of that, Temari was pretty pissed at Alyssia. Melissa was still glaring at Neji for throwing her precious corn away, Lee was pissed because he got his hand stuck in Danielle, Neji was pissed at the world for being… the world, Gaara felt the same way, he always did, and Emi was mad because she fell off the cliff… again. At the moment, Kakashi was too drunk to be pissed, and kept laughing at Emi's falling-off-the-cliff story, resulting in Emi getting even more pissed. No one else was worth mentioning, because they were all asleep.

"So um… yeah." Emi and Melissa were having a small conversation about their more recent birthdays. Melissa decided she'd be nice and invite everyone else into the conversation. "So Neji, what did you get for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Neji felt that he was too good for birthdays.

"Yes, you know, a BIRTHDAY. The day you were born. In your case, that's July 3rd … same day as my mum and our fellow ninja, Kristen."

"I know what a birthday is, thanks, I just don't… wait… How the hell do you know when my birthday is? … Ah, how do you even know our names? Or anything about us?"

"We know things…" Melissa said wisely. "Like Emi-sama told me Lee's birthday is November 28th, and that he's a Sagittarius…"

"And Gaara is a Capricorn! And so is Hinata!" Emi put in.

"That's… creepy…" Neji shivered.

"Aha. It is! We know everything about you, and you know nothing about us! We can hold this to your disadvantage…" Melissa paused. "But no, I'm not that mean."

"…" We thought we should include Gaara so there's his dots.

"OH YEAH. This I've been meaning to do for a long time… You know that blind spot you have? Behind your—…"

"OKAY I GET IT." Neji stopped Melissa from spilling one of his deepest secrets.

"Okay, but yeah. Well, guess what?" She started rotating slowly on the spot. "I have 360 vision, oh yes. And your blind spot is behind your left vertebrae." She said the last part really fast.

"You little…" Neji moved threateningly towards her with his fist raised.

"AHHHHHHHH" Melissa suddenly disappeared into thin air, or so Neji thought.

"Where'd she go?" Neji exclaimed… loudly.

"She's still here…" Emi smiled. "I blew her up with my mind!"

"Liar." Alyssia raised an eyebrow. "She blew herself up. With HER mind."

"Hehe. COOL." Melissa suddenly reappeared behind Emi. "Did you see that Emi-sama? I exploded!"

"How the hell did you do that?" Emi was very confused.

"Hehe… I don't know… But I like it! It was like… I was in a billion different places at once! I think my cells like… separated themselves…"

Melissa spent the next little while exploding and regrouping somewhere else.

Temari was thinking evil thoughts again. She wondered… would Alyssia blow up if she charged at her? And maybe never come back? It was worth a try…

And so she proceeded with the charging thing.

"Wah!" Alyssia was taken by surprise, and stumbled backwards. It would seem that she had exploded just like Melissa had. And she wasn't coming back. Temari smirked, glad her idea worked.

MEANWHILE.

'How the hell did I get in here?' Alyssia looked around her. She felt like she was in a dark tube of some sort. She attempted to touch the edge but she could feel her hand go through it. "What the…?"

ANOTHER MEANWHILE

Emi was smirking as a hand was randomly sticking out of the tree, waving around. But then all of her enjoyment disappeared when Alyssia reappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Now Temari was the one who was confused. (Well, everyone was confused but not as confused as her)

"…" Alyssia honestly didn't have an answer for that one. Other than the obvious…

"I think she just disappeared into a tree." Lee stated /very/ wisely.

"Thanks for that one, Lee, you're so cool!" Emi attempted the nice-guy pose. Technically the nice-girl pose.

"Thanks, Emi-sama!" Lee did the nice-guy pose too.

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"Shut up you two…" Neji was now banging his head against the tree Alyssia had just disappeared into.

"Ehe." That was another thing Emi had always wanted to do, and even though Neji disliked it, _she_ definitely liked it.

"I know!" Melissa, who gets bored very easily, decided it was time for a game. "Let's play charades!"

"…" No one responded…

"I take your silence as a yes. Emi-sama, you can go first."

"Yay! Okay!" Emi thought for a few seconds before standing up. She had a genius idea. "Okay. Guess who I am!" She mimicked Gaara's Sabakukyuu movements.

But then something terrible happened. Actually, it wasn't very terrible at all. The ground started shaking, and two giant roots were protruding from the ground, twisting around each other as they rose into the air. Eventually they stopped moving at about 12 feet.

"…" No one spoke for a few minutes until…

"OH I GET IT! YOU'RE GAARA!" Lee exclaimed, very proud of himself.

No one really heard him. They were all staring at Emi in amazement.

"Woah… Emi-sama… that's amazing!" Lee had figured that no one was listening, and now was amazed at Emi's abilities just like everyone else was.

"Hehe" It would seem Emi was actually wondering when she would get awesome powers just like Melissa and Alyssia. "Okay that was cool now lets go to bed…"

"Good idea, Emi-sama, but one thing…" Melissa pointed to the tent, and then to the sleeping ninjas around it. "Meghan's taken the entire tent again."

"I'll sleep in a tree!" Another thing Emi had always wanted to do. "I'll deal with Meghan tomorrow."

"But… we want to sleep now!" Melissa said with a pout.

"Sleep in a tree."

**END CHAPTER. **

**Emi: I BLEW YOU UP WITH MY MIND.**

**Melissa: … Yes, Emi, yes you did. T-T **

**Emi: Hehe. **

**Melissa: Anyways. There you have it. The story. And it's totally awesome, oh-so-original ending. (Yes, we had problems, okay? Dx) **


	4. Ninja's at the Pond

**CHAPTER 4! Yay! We finally updated. This, in our opinion, is the best chapter of them all, but we think chapter 5 will be better… **

**Well, R&R and remember we love you! (Translation- Don't flame)**

**AND REMEMBER. As much as we'd like to, we don't own Naruto…**

**Ninja's of the Night chapter 4**

At the end of the last chapter, we mentioned that all the ninja's were heading off to bed. But they didn't. They stayed up and had a party! Emi kept yelling "LETS GET DRUNK AND HAVE BABIES!" and Melissa kept yelling "WITH ROCK LEE!" which provoked a lot of weird stares.

JUST KIDDING… this is what really happened.

Everybody slept through the whole night… except Gaara, who sat in a tree watching Hinata sleep. (No… get that out of your head. He isn't a stalker. He's CONSIDERING her. WHICH IS CUTE! And it WILL happen… -shifty eyes-)

Well, considering that the whole sleeping thing was uneventful, let's get on to when they wake up.

"WAKE UP EMI-SAMA!" Well… not everyone was awake quite yet. "IT'S A NEW DAY! A NEW WONDERFUL DAY! EVEN NEJI'S YOUTHFUL FLAME IS SHINING BRIGHT!"

"…" Neji frowned.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." Emi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"So what's going on today?" Melissa asked.

"The answer's obvious to that one, Honorable Literate One." Emi replied. "We're going to find a way out of here!"

"SMART IDEA EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"SHUT UP!" And there was Neji's role. "IT'S EARLY. I'M GRUMPY, AND I DIDN'T GET MY HERBAL!"

(Scratch the last part. He totally didn't say that. But we all know he uses it for the extra bounce: D and for the beautiful… glossy…

Emi: SHUT UP HONORABLE LITERATE ONE. YOU HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!)

"…" Once everything was packed, they set out on their journey to find a way out of the damn provincial park. Some would say it was easy enough- find a path and follow it. But what if you follow it in the wrong direction? It isn't fun.

After a few hours of walking, everyone was tired. Except Neji, who probably was tired but he was just too stubborn to admit it. Anyways, they stopped at a large duck pond that was by a main road. But we didn't notice that because we're dumb-asses.

Emi and Melissa's tiredness had evaporated as soon as they saw the … ducks.

"DUCKIES!" they yelled in unison.

"I WANT THIS ONE!" Emi yelled, pointing to the smallest duck of the bunch.

"D'AWWW. I WANT THE FAT ONE THEN!" Melissa was about to dive in after her duck but Neji held her back because it obviously wasn't a very good idea.

Shikamaru was laying down staring at the clouds, obviously oblivious to the ducks snuggling up to him. Temari paused from her beating of Alyssia with the fan just to stare for a second because she found it incredibly hilarious.

Lee picked up a stick and stared at it for a second. "AHA" The best idea came into his head. "I shall poke the geese with a stick just like Emi-sama! Except not with a bunny!"

"GOOD JOB LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LOOK A HERD OF MOOSE'S!" Emi screamed while pointing at two moose.

"OH MY GOSH… What are moose's?" Lee looked at Emi curiously.

"They are animals… mammals to be precise. Kind of a type of deer. LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" she giggled. "'Cause Y'know… the antlers… the fuzzy stuff that covers their entire body…!"

"It's called fur. And the plural for moose isn't moose's, it's meese, like geese." Neji joined in the conversation with his usual I'm-so-smart comment.

"If Emi-sama says its moose's, it's moose's." Lee retorted.

"I'M GOING TO GO PET THE TWO MOOSE!" The Honorable Literate One was obviously the only one who knew what the plural for moose was.

"Oh… so THAT'S what it is. Ha! I was closest!" Emi gave the famous nice guy pose.

"…" Neji personally still believed that meese was the proper plural form.

MEANWHILE.

Hinata had somehow got a whole flock of swans to trust her, and she was hand feeding them the bread that you could get for a quarter in the machine.

Poor Gaara's head had attracted a bunch of seagulls. Perhaps it was the shape… or maybe the color of his hair. But they had chosen his head as their new nest. He tried not to move, hoping that if he ignored them they would go away, but that's not even close to what happened. It just attracted more.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAARA HAS SEAGULLS ON HIS HEAD!" Melissa shouted, obviously amused at Gaara's disadvantage. But it helped, because she scared all the seagulls away.

Neji had moved from the bench to the side of the pond. Emi and Lee's discussions had scared him away. He could just see five eggs on the ground near his feet, and he wondered why the hell they would be there. And he also wondered why they were wiggling and starting to crack. See, he didn't really know about bird reproduction, as he had only eaten eggs before.

He observed the eggs for a little while; watching as they slowly broke open. Witnessing for the first time… the miracle of life.

"…" He frowned as some very ugly looking creatures made their way out. He assumed they were some kind of bird, because of the beak.

On Neji's part, staying there for that amount of time was a very bad idea. Some might find it cute, but definitely not Neji. He doesn't find things cute. Except for that one time when he thought Hinata was cute, but if he were to say that now, one may think of him as perverted. And gross. Because of incest.

MEANWHILE.

Emi and Lee were done with their discussion on green underwear, and had gone their separate ways to feed the geese. Emi was leaning over the edge of the pond, holding a piece of bread out to a small duck that seemed to have a phobia of humans. "Come here, little duckie." She cooed. "Don't be afraid…!" but sadly, the duck just kept backing away from her. "D'awwww."

And then something shocking happened. "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID BREAD, BITCH!" the duck yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!" Emi jumped so high she landed on a rock and slipped into the pond.

"QUACK QUACK!" The duck mocked, and zoomed away.

"OH MY GOSH! EMI-SAMA FELL INTO A POND!" Lee yelled, pointing dramatically at Emi who was, at the time, drowning.

"No shit, Sherlock." Shino raised his eyebrow in Lee's direction.

After quite some time, Emi was rescued by a reluctant Kiba (Who randomly appeared when he heard a moose call…), which confused the ninja leader, because she hardly even talked to him…

"Thanks, Kiba," Emi said gratefully.

"… No problem. I heard a moose, so I came, and then I saw your dog!" He pulled Rosie out of his hood and handed her to the now overjoyed ninja.

"OH MY GOSH! ROSIE! LOOK LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"BARK!"

"ROSIE!" the two other ninja's said in unison.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP…?" It wouldn't be complete without Neji's part.

"… Neji you killjoy." Melissa glared at her one true love. (Well, the other one true love, I also love Zetsu –shifty eyes-)

"Okay let's continue on our journey…" Emi suggested.

"GOOD IDEA EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE"

"SHUT UP!"

And so they continued their journey. After a little while, they reached yet another cliff.

"Don't get too near it, Emi-sama," Melissa teased.

"OH LOOK! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" Emi ran to the edge, and looked down.

"Really?" Melissa asked.

"No."

"Damn you."

"You're de-ranked."

"That makes 7,000,001 times in the last two days, then," Melissa frowned.

Neji had just caught on to the fact that Emi was at the edge of the cliff. "NOOOOO…" He yelled, running at her to pull her back, but instead he pushed her down it. As she fell, Emi grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him down with her.

"At least now we can die together," Emi said with a frown.

"HELL NO!" Neji yelled.

"It's not like we have a choice here, Y'know, you foo. (Inside joke –shifty eyes-)"

"…"

"So…" Emi looked down, and decided it would be a little while before they reached the bottom. "Anything you regret not doing before you die?" she asked.

"No… what about you?" Neji asked.

"I regret not telling Lee how I feel…" Emi blushed.

"WHAT? YOU LIKE LEE? WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE LEE?"

"You're just jealous of me, because I actually have the guts to confess. You however, still haven't… but it's not like he'd go out with you!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE TE--… damn." He would have kicked something if he weren't falling through the sky.

"Ahhh…! I know what you were going to say! You love TENTEN! When are you guys getting married? Can I be the best man?"

"I haven't even asked her yet, and you can't be the best man, you're female."

"Ah, yet, so you will soon? AND I SO AM A GUY!"

"…"

"Just kidding," Emi giggled. "I'll be the ring bearer then…"

"I wouldn't be able to choose the ring bearer."

"Neji, do you just not want me at your wedding?"

"It's not even going to happen, we're just about to die!"

At that second, Lee whizzed past them.

"LOOK, LEE'S COME TO SAVE US!" Emi squealed.

"Yeah, we're screwed," Neji was of course doubting Lee as usual.

"I HEARD THAAAAAaaaaaaa—.." And then all off the sudden there was a giant boom. "I'M OKAYYYYYYY!"

"Definitely screwed," Neji so felt like smacking his forehead but the force of gravity prevented him from doing so.

And so they hit the ground. Lee caught Emi easily, but unfortunately Neji didn't quite make it. His funeral will be held in a few days from now…

JUST KIDDING.

Neji and Emi collided into Lee and made a Emi/Lee/Neji shaped crater in the ground.

Once they had registered the fact that they we're alive, Emi pushed Neji off her and yelled, "YOU BROKE MY LEG YOU JERK!"

"…"

**And so there's the end. Like it? Good. … **

**Emi: Did you know that if you were to say "Fop a Bunny," you'd be saying "whack a bunny with a paddle"?**

**Melissa: Yeeeessssss… T-T**


	5. Civilization: PART 1

**Ah! Look! Two chapters published within one weekend! … Yeah. … We'd really like reviews… because we have like, none. :3 Yeah. Read the story! **

**Ninja's of the Night chapter 5**

"YOU JERK!" Emi repeated.

"Ouch! Please get of me, Emi-sama!" Lee groaned.

"Lee!"

"Emi-sama!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I deserve it, this time Neji, you broke my leg!"

"I KNOW!"

"…" Silence.

"I'LL CARRY YOU!" Lee felt eager to help the now badly injured leader.

"OKAY!" It was actually a dream of hers…

"…" Neji was disgusted, of course.

"LET'S GO!" Emi rolled off of Lee and Lee jumped up. Emi, of course, couldn't jump up, so Lee got her on his back himself. (Don't take that wrong T-T)

And so they ran up the cliff. The dialogue mostly consisted of "LEE!" "EMI-SAMA!" and "SHUT UP!"

And once they got to the top, they were ever so kindly greeted by Kankuro. "Damn. They lived."

"That's not very nice, Kankuro. I'm going to de-rank you now."

"Erm. You technically can't do that, Emi…" Kankuro frowned. "I'm not part of your clan…"

"Oh well! I'm going to de-rank you anyways!"

"No you aren't,"

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

"YES I AM!"

"I AM CANADIAN!" Melissa had to add that, because she had the beer commercial stuck in her head.

"…" Another silence.

"Anyways, Emi," Alyssia decided she'd break that awkward silence. "Why are you on Lee's back?"

"Because NEJI broke my LEG. You JERK!" Emi yelled exasperated.

"…" Yet another silence.  
Hinata volunteered to bandage Emi's leg, and Alyssia volunteered to help. Temari was watching Shikamaru intently and Shikamaru was watching the clouds intently. Kiba was watching Akamaru and Rosie chase each other's tails, and Meghan was having a very deep conversation with Shino that consisted mostly of "…" and "CHEESE!"

"So uh… Neji." Melissa wanted to mock Neji for the very un-ninja like act of breaking Emi's leg.

"…"

"WAIT! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Melissa pointed dramatically at the now very confused Hyuuga.

"… What?"

"You have Byakugan, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well why don't you use it to get us out of here?"

"… Oh."

"Baka!"

"Hinata overlooked it too!" Neji protested.

"Ah, but Hinata's a personal favorite of the leader."

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're only a personal favorite of mine."

"… Oh."

"Hehe NOW GET US OUT OF HERE…!"

Kakashi closed his manga. It seemed like something interesting would happen as of now.

And so Neji did the drill. "Erm…"

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Take five steps to the left."

"Okay." Melissa obeyed. "OH MY GOSH!" She was now facing the front gate.

"CIVILIZATION!" Emi yelled joyfully. All of the ninja's (other than Emi and Lee) ran to the other side of the gate and took a deep breath, but were very taken aback when it didn't taste any different.

And then, all of the sudden, a giant white thing sped by, making a loud "BEEEEEEEP" sound.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji yelled, automatically getting into his ninja pose, as if the white thing were going to come back. Just as Neji thought he had scared away the white thing, about 12 more differently coloured things sped by. "THEY'RE AFTER US!" he yelled.

Emi and Melissa burst into hysterics. Alyssia was too emotionless to burst into hysterics. "Neji… they just passed us, they're not after us," Emi gasped out.

"Yeah! And they're only cars, baka!" Melissa snickered.

"… Cars?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, things you sit in and they take you places. They have a driver that controls it. In our case, our fathers, but they say we'll have to drive on our own one day. Oh how I'm dreading that day," Melissa stared at the sky sadly. (OKAY. Say that 10 times really fast)

"… Cool…"

"I KNOW! LET'S GO TO MY HOUSE AND GET MY DAD TO DRIVE US AROUND IN THE MINI VAN!"

"Good idea Melissa! What are we going to use? The thirty seater minivan?" Alyssia asked sarcastically.

"No, idiot, the seven seater. We can take turns."

"GOOD IDEA, MELISSA!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

"LEE!"

"OI, MELISSA! THAT'S MY THING!" Emi yelled.

"Sorry, Emi-sama!" Melissa said in her please-forgive-me-I-don't-want-to-be-de-ranked voice.

"… Anyways, let's get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." Emi made Lee start walking along the road.

"Do you actually know where you're going this time?" Neji asked mockingly.

"Yes."

"For sure?"

"YES."

"…"

They reached Melissa's house after a long two hours. Emi had fallen asleep on Lee's back, which Melissa thought was the cutest thing after Gaara and Hinata. Actually… it wasn't so cute. Emi was snoring. Loudly.

All of the ninja's filed through Melissa's front door, and climbed over the random chair to get to the couch. Yes, there was a random chair in the way, to block the baby from getting up the stairs. Duhhhh.

It was pretty awkward; having like 7 ninja's shoved on the three-seater and like four on the loveseat.

Everything was silent, until…

"NEJI! GET YOUR SANDALS OFF ON MY CARPET!" Melissa's mum screamed, sending Neji flying like 6 feet into the air out of shock.

He obediently took off his shoes and put them in the closet, and made his way back to the couch before…

"NEJI! YOUR FEET ARE TOO DIRTY! GET OFF MY CARPET."

"…"

"Haha, Neji, my mum doesn't like you, she won't let you date me now!" Melissa laughed at Neji's discomfort.

"… Why the hell would I want to date you in the first place?"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And so Neji spent the next little while standing on the doorstep, attracting a lot of stares from the neighbors.

Eventually, the other ninjas made their way outside.

"My dad said no to driving us in the minivan. So we can use the bikes! AND EMI-SAMA HAS CRUTCHES!"

"…"

"Yay," Shino exclaimed enthusiastically. HAHA. Just kidding. He totally didn't. You're a FOO for believing us

Melissa opened the garage door and revealed a bunch of random gasless riding apparels.

"I WANT TO USE EMI-SAMA'S BIKE! IT'S BOUNCY!" Melissa exclaimed.

"It's called shocks, and you are not using my bike!" Emi retorted.

"Why not? It's not like you can ride it!" Melissa was obviously using Emi's disadvantage to her advantage.

"… Fine."

"YAY!"

Alyssia quickly grabbed her bike, which left Melissa's bike and the roller blades and the electric scooter.

Neji passed Hinata the roller blades because they were just her size, and that left the scooter and the bike for him and Shikamaru to fight over.

"…" Both of them were eying the scooter. It looked the easiest.

**Melissa: OOOH. End the story with a little bit of tension. **

**Hehe…**

**o-o**

**Emi: BLEH.**

**Melissa: DEIDARA!**

…


	6. Civilization: PART 2!

**Yay. Chapter 6 finally! R&R …! **

**Ninja's of the Night chapter 6**

Shikamaru looked at Neji. Neji looked at Shikamaru. Everybody had started to group around them, waiting in anticipation for the battle of wits.

"…" Neji edged a little closer to the scooter, still eying Shikamaru.

Shika smirked, and rushed quickly to grab it.

"Not fair," Neji huffed.

"Yes, it is fair." Shikamaru retorted. "You were just standing there like a dumb-ass."

"…"

"Before you… wonderful children leave… do you want something to eat?" Melissa's mother cut in before things got too out of hand resulting in Shika's death.

"Yes, please." Melissa replied gratefully.

"Okay. Make sure you don't make a mess. Your father and I are going out…"

"That's great." Melissa bounded inside, followed by her fellow ninja's.

Emi was still sitting on the couch, trying to reach Alice on the walkie-talkie. In case you guys forgot, she fainted with Sasuke in chapter 2.

She wasn't getting any response. "One more time, Alice. If you don't respond, I will de-rank you!" she warned.

"Erm. Emi…" Melissa tilted her head to the side. "If Alice isn't responding… doesn't that mean something's wrong?"

"Erm. I guess so." Emi replied.

"Yeah… So do you want food?" Yay for abrupt changes of subjects.

"Yeah!"

And so they went through the extremely slow process of teaching Emi how to use her crutches properly and moving her to the kitchen.

"FOOD." And so they tore apart the kitchen.

"WHO WANTS THE BEEF JERKY?" Emi randomly yelled when she found a package of the stuff in one of the cupboards.

"Erm. I wouldn't eat that Emi." Melissa warned.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not beef jerky anymore. It hasn't been for a long time."

"Ew. Neji can have it…" She threw it at Neji's head.

"Ew. Why are you so cruel to me?" Neji asked sadly.

"I dunno, maybe because you broke my leg?"

"…"

"About the Alice matter… I'm going to go discuss it with the wise one."

"Ah her. The great Oki-san!" Melissa felt honored to even speak her name. So she repeated it. "Oki-san!"

"Okay. Okay. We get it. She's great. Now how am I going to get there? You expect me to hobble?"

"Hmm…" Melissa thought about it. "Hmmmmmm… Ooh. I have an idea. Emi. You know the one she likes? Her favorite in the show? The only way she'll believe us…"

"Hmm… Kakashi let's go!" Emi hopped to the door on her crutches and Kakashi somewhat reluctantly followed.

"DON'T FORGET! EMI-SAMA! GET SENSEI!"

"OKAY MELISSA."

"YAY."

--

As they were walking down the main road, many cars had to slow down and stare at the two, because they either thought they were both charity cases, or that Kakashi was stalking Emi, while reading a perverted book.

Emi kept looking back at Kakashi, getting more and more pissed every time. "For goodness sakes! Why are you following me! You…"

"THIS GUYS STALKING YOU? I'LL SAVE YOU RANDOM GIRL! YOU FREAK! WHY ARE YOU SO PERVERTED?" Some random guy yelled

"Who… me?" Kakashi questioned in his monotone voice, still reading his dirty manga.

"YOU SICKEN ME YOU FREAK!" The guy yelled, and then attempted to kick Kakashi in the side.

"Bad idea…" Emi smacked her forehead.

"1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi shouted, and shot the guy across the road.

"CRAZY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The guy didn't get to finish because he was already on the other field.

"That was dealt with easily," Kakashi continued walking. He may have been smirking, but we'll never know.

"Yeah whatever. NOW HELP ME!" Emi yelled.

Kakashi frowned, then threw her over his shoulder, and began to run.

"This way!" Emi lead him to her house from what she saw from behind. "Okay you can put me down now…" Once he put her on the doorstep, she knocked the door, and then pushed him into the bush beside him.

Oki opened the door, in her pajamas looking pretty tired. "Huh…?" And there was the over-enthusiastic /very wise/ greeting.

"Oki-san! Wise one! We have a problem!"

Oki slammed the door in her leaders face.

"OI. DON'T DO THAT! I'LL DE-RANK YOU!" Emi yelled.

The door flew open again, and there was Oki, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Wow. Your skills are improving! I'm going to up-rank you to almighty wise one plus!"

"Yeah, yeah, what's the problem?" Oki questioned.

"The mentors stuck in the forest with Sasuke… we need you to form a team with Nadine and the crazy assassin."

"So you want me to disturb Nadine and JJ, just to participate in a mission that is inexistent? Are you crazy? JJ will kill us all!"

"First of all, JJ only kills when she's ordered to by me or Alice, or if her follower begs it of her, and second of all, it's existent! I swear!" Emi countered.

"Prove it, Emi-sama."

"OKAY!" Emi motioned for Kakashi to come out of the bush. And he did…

Oki gasped. "Okay, who is in the costume? Is it Melissa?"

"No, it's me, I swear," Kakashi said.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE VOICE! IT IS KAKASHI! HE SOUNDS LIKE A PEDOPHILE!"

"… Thanks." Kakashi went back to reading his manga. Oki just gaped.

"So, Oki-san, do you accept this mission?" Emi asked.

Oki nodded and bowed her head in respect.

"Okay good, now meet us at Demitrie's at 1800 hours. Now! Kakashi, DISPERSE!"

Kakashi and Oki ran off towards Nadine's house, leaving Emi standing there, wondering how she'd get back.

--

"I can't wait to go to Demitrie's and eat ice cream with Sensei!" Melissa said excitedly.

"You've said that so many times…" Neji moaned. Melissa giggled.

"STILL CAN'T WAIT!" She shouted.

Neji rolled his eyes and laid back on the floor. That was the only way he'd be allowed to stay in the house.

"I'M BACK! IT TOOK ME HOURS BUT I'M BACK!" There was Emi's spectacular entrance.

"EMI-SAMA!" Melissa greeted happily.

"MISA!"

"EMI—Wait… what?"

"I now christen you Misa!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Let's go to Demitrie's, I'm hungry and I want my ice cream!" Alyssia butted in.

And so, they headed to Demitrie's. They decided taking the city bus was so much cooler than riding or something.

Neji sat down on the sideways comfy seats by the window. "Can I sit with you?" Melissa asked in the cutest voice she could muster.

"No." Neji replied coldly.

"D'awwww. Fine." She ventured up the bus to find somewhere else to sit.

"Can I pleeeeease sit with you?" Meghan obviously wanted to sit with Kankuro. Who wouldn't?

"No." Kankuro grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her into the chair next to him.

"I can see that the seat next to you is taken. I shall find somewhere else to sit." Meghan wandered up the bus.

"So Kankuro." Melissa decided to start a conversation.

"Yes?"

"I can see your weenie!" she said in a singsong voice.

"What? Really?" Kankuro looked down.

"HAHA I FOOLED YOU!"

"…"

Shikamaru had plans to sleep so he sat at the back where the long row of seats was. But his plans were pointless because Alyssia sat down next to him. Temari went for the seat on the other side, but was beaten to it. Apparently, some random girl had taken quite a liking to our lazy genius.

Temari scoffed and pushed Alyssia out of the way. Alyssia acted stoic and went to sit with none other than Kiba. Kiba said absolutely nothing to Alyssia because he was busy with Emi's dog. (A/N: GET THE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!!)

Emi hadn't quite gotten on the bus yet. Lee was cheering her on over-enthusiastically. "C'mon EMI-SAMA! Use the power of youth!"

Every time Emi got up the steps, the bus driver would move forward and knock her back down. "YOU CANNOT GET ON LE BUS UNLESS YOU GIVE ME LA SPAGHETTI!" she yelled in a very strong Italian accent.

"Uh… what? I don't have any spaghetti!" Emi exclaimed.

The bus driver didn't seem to care. "LA SPAGHETTI! LA SPAGHETTI!" she kept repeating.

"But … but … But I wanted to save the spaghetti for myself..!" Emi sobbed. The self-centered Italian bus driver didn't seem to care at all, and delayed the bus route by ten minutes while she savored the taste of her Italian (Formerly Emi's) delicacy.

Emi was eventually allowed on the bus, and Lee was saving a seat for her. But she asked anyways.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

"OF COURSE, EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"LEE!"

"EMI-SAMA!"

"SHUT UP!" No body had to look to be able to figure out that it was Neji who yelled that.

--

The ride was pretty silent except for the fact that Temari got kicked off the bus for beating that girl who was flirting with Shikamaru, and when she demanded to be let back on, the Italian bus driver demanded some from _her. _I bet you can guess what that is.

"LET ME EAT LA SPAGHETTI!"

But as depressing as it is, Temari didn't have any of the stuff, so she had to ride the rest of the way on her fan.

--

**END CHAPTER! **

**Yay**

**After what? Three months. Long time… no update. **

**NotN is extremely against Masashi Kishimoto right now. Stupid Dumbshit. **

**Except Melissa likes that he made Shika smoke. **


End file.
